


Lost Key

by KattheSinisterAce



Series: The Nervous Mando Named Tari Novhret [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattheSinisterAce/pseuds/KattheSinisterAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wyndel comes home early in the morning, only to find he's lost his key. He wakes his housmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Key

**Author's Note:**

> So...I have another OT3 featuring Tari, Niner and Wyndel called Sweet Poison. I have no idea where this came from or where it's going, but here it is anyway.

“Osik.” He’d forgotten his key. Again.  
  
“Niner! Niner, I–”  
  
“Wyndel?” It wasn’t Niner who pushed the door open but Tari, her hair pulled back, save for the two strips that fell to either side of her face. She yawned. “Wyndel, it’s five in the morning, where have you been all night?”  
  
He waved his hand at her. “That doesn’t matter right now. Where’s Niner.”  
  
Tari blinked. “He’s sleeping…or he would be if you haven’t woken him up with your shouting.” she yawned and stepped back to allow Wyndel into the apartment the three of them shared.   
  
“You really should pick up your osik.” Tari mumbled sleepily as she shuffled towards the bedroom, wincing when her foot came in contact with…something. Neither had bothered to turn on the light.  
  
“You really should, Wyndel.”   
  
Both Tari and Wyndel turned their heads to see Niner standing in the doorway, light from the bedroom spilling out into the main area of the apartment. He looked tired.  
  
Guilt immediately took hold of Tari. “I’m sorry, did we wake you?”  
  
Niner raised an eyebrow at her. “Shouldn’t you be asleep as well?”  
  
“It’s Wyndel’s fault.” she declared. “He lost his key again.”  
  
Wyndel sputtered, protesting loudly at the accusation. “What? No–I didn’t loose my key!”  
  
Tari rolled her eyes. “Then why were you standing outside, shouting for Niner?”  
  
“Maybe I did it because I wanted to.” he grumbled.  
  
“You know, I highly doubt that.”  
  
Tari sighed. “I’m going to make a pot of caf.” she muttered. She might not have drank much herself, but the simple act of making it helped to soothe her. She knew, too, that if Wyndel had been out all night, he hadn’t had any sleep and that always spelled disaster waiting to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Tari Novhret can be found at nervousmando.tumblr.com  
> Niner Skirata (the one Tari interacts with) at niner1309.tumblr.com  
> Wyndel can be found at wyndel-legion.tumblr.com


End file.
